1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic equipment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to electronic equipment that can be made selectively identifiable visually.
2. Background Information
At times, cables are placed in environments in which the cables are difficult to distinguish. For example, multiple similar cables may be placed in the same environment. In such an environment, individual cables may be distinguished by affixing static labels to cable ends. Similarly, drawings may be provided in which individual cables are distinguished by showing one or more cable route(s) with reference to individual support points along the route(s).